Longbottom
by Lady Longbottom82
Summary: Neville finds love in unexpected places. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make profit from this. Just doing this for fun

Ttitle: Longbottom

Pairing: Neville/Barty Crouch

Summary: Neville finds love in unexpected places

 **Prologue**

Neville felt sick as he watched the spider twitch on the desk. He looked over at Moody, who seemed to enjoy torturing the spider. He looked back to the spider while picturing his mum and dad's faces. He broke out of his trance upon hearing Hermione.

After class, he left his desk to stand by the window overcome by sadness. The only memories he had of his parents were of them taking him to the park. His mother would smile while his dad was making funny faces at him.

Then everything changed. Three Death Eaters had appeared and with a flick of their wands changed his life forever. He never really liked thinking of his parents or visiting them.

He was reminded each and every time of what happened. He often wondered what his life would have been like if his parent's had not been attacked. Would he be a different person then he is now? Gran always wanted him to be like his father. She had been so thrilled hearing that Neville had made it to Gryffindor. He had been surprised by the hat's decision; he was certain that he would end up in Hufflepuff.

Neville knew that he was nothing like his father. He was probably more like his mum. Alice Longbottom loved anything to with nature. She enjoyed studying different plants. One of her favorite things to do was work in her garden. His father was the exact opposite.

He often wondered how his parents ever got together. Alice was painfully shy; she hated being around anyone who wasn't immediate family. Frank Longbottom was boisterous and loud. He was a people person. Frank was known to close friends as being a prankster. He had been a close friend of James Potter, often helping the Marauders with pranks.

Unlike his mother, Neville was not painfully shy, though he did have her gentle spirit, adopting her love of nature. He wanted to become an herbalist. The only thing he inherited from his father was his physical looks.

He felt tears run down his face. Soon anger replaced the deep sadness, anger towards the monsters who took his parents away. He wanted to hurt them like they had hurt his parents, to yell at them, telling them how their actions ruined his life.

Coming out of his thoughts, he felt a hand touching him gently. He turned around to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking him with worry.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned, only to see Moody looming over him.

"Come with me, boy." Moody growled, roughly leading Neville to his office.

Moody's office was very dark when Neville entered it. He could see strange objects scattered everywhere. He guessed that these were things Moody had collected over the years from his days as an Auror.

He watched as Moody took a flask out of his trench coat, then take a quick swig. He knew of the rumors that were flying around Hogwarts, saying that the flask was filled with fire whiskey; however, Neville knew better. He often heard his Gran talk about the ex-Auror. From what Neville gathered, Moody was very paranoid.

Putting the flask back in his trench coat, Moody gestured for the boy to sit down.

"Professor," Neville said, his voice trembling, "I have potions."

Moody sniggered as he watched his student squirm in his seat. "I never thought I'd see a day where a student would protest missing a class taught by Snape."

Neville flushed, thinking that being in potions was a better option than being around Moody. He did not know what to think of this man. "Then I guess you haven't met Hermione." Neville said, smiling, thinking of bushy haired girl.

Moody chuckled at the comment, while at the same time studying the young man before him. "Hermione…" Moody said. "Ah! The chit who wouldn't let anyone get a word in edge wise."

Neville nodded, amused by Moody's description of her.

"Longbottom, if you are worried about Snape, don't be." Moody said gently. "I will tell him that you were with me."

"Thank you, sir." Neville said, surprised by how gentle Moody's voice was.

"Now, Longbottom, from what Professor Sprout tells me, you are at the top of her class." Moody said, watching his student's face turn red. "She also tells me that you'll make a fine herbalist one day. Since I am not a man of Nature," Moody said chuckling, "I want give you this." he said, handing Neville a thick green book.

Neville looked at the book. His eyes widen and he gasped. He couldn't possibly accept the offer. The book was very old and rare. It must have cost Moody a fortune to obtain one.

"I can't accept this." Neville said, handing the books back to Moody who frowned.

"And why not?" Moody asked getting up from his chair.

"This book is very rare." Neville answered.

"Keen eye you have their, Longbottom." Moody stated. "And you are right. It is a very old and rare book."

"Why give it to me, Sir, when you could have sold it and got hundreds of galleons?" Neville argued. Suddenly, Neville was aware of how close Moody was to him. He felt the teacher's strong hand clamp down onto shoulder. Neville began to tremble slightly, noticing the man's aftershave.

"I think that this would be put to better use if you were to keep it." Moody answered, handing Neville the book. "I would have not given it to you, Neville, if I thought you wouldn't take care of it."

"Thank you sir. I- I no one has ever given me something like this before." Neville stated, looking at Moody in gratitude. He did not see the strange glint that in his teacher's eyes as he was talking.

Moody suddenly came and squatted next to Neville. "Longbottom? Or can I call you Neville?" Moody asked.

"N...N Neville is fine." he replied nervously, since the man so close to him.

Moody smiled at him. Neville practically jumped as he felt his teacher brush away a strand of hair away from his face. Then he felt Moody's hand make its way down his cheek, caressing it softly. The man's hands were large and rough looking but when he touched Neville, they felt so smooth.

"Neville, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Moody asked huskily.

The boy flushed. No one had ever told him that before.

"You are beautiful, Neville." Moody repeated with the same tone as before. He looked into Neville's brown eyes. "People just don't see it, but I do."

With that, Moody leaned forward capturing Neville's lips. The Gryffindor froze as Moody pulled him up from his chair and gathered him in his arms. Feeling the warm lips pressed against his mouth, Neville slowly began to respond to the kiss. He opened his mouth feeling a tongue slide in his mouth, deepening their kiss. Neville moaned, feeling his cock harden. He clung on desperately to the man not wanting the kiss to end. Suddenly, there was a knock on Moody's door, interrupting them.

Cursing, Moody let go of Neville, whose face was bright red. The student was breathing hard. The door opened and in walked Snape. Frantically gathering his stuff, Neville quickly headed for the door.

"Longbottom!" Called Moody. Turning, Neville saw that Moody was holding out the book that he had given him.

"Thank you, sir." He said, blushing as Moody handed him the book. He left the room, leaving a puzzled Snape and a strangely happy Alastor Moody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: Longbottom

Part: 2

Rated : M

Pairing: Neville/Barty Crouch Jr.

Summary: Neville finds love in unexpected places.

* * *

Moody glared at the retreating back of Severus Snape. He hated the man with his entire being, he was nothing but a traitor. The one thing that Alastor Moody, or should I say Bartemius Crouch Jr., is traitors.

A slow, evil smirk began to form on his face, as he thought of the day when traitors like Snape would be killed. He was the only that was truly loyal to his master. The others, like Lucius Malfoy, had denounced his Lord instead of remaining loyal to him, claiming that to be put under the imperious. In his opinion there was a special place in hell for people like them.

Rage built inside of his chest as he thought of Lucius Malfoy in particular. He would get what was coming to him; Barty would make sure that he did. He smirked as the image of Malfoy under the Cruciatus curse came to mind.

His thought's turned to Malfoy's son; he sneered in disgust. It seemed like the brat had inherited his father's trait for all talk and no action.

His eyes lit up with glee as he remembered the terror that filled Draco's face as the spider danced on top of his head. Malfoy must be really proud, he thought sarcastically, if his son can't stomach and itty bitty baby spider as Bella would put it. How was he going to handle being a Death Eater?

He of course had his reasons for picking on Malfoy's demon spawn, not just because he enjoyed making the kid suffer, but he knew that Potter and his sidekick Weasley hated the brat with every fiber of their being. He knew that if he gained the Potter brat's trust now, it would be easier to hand him over to his master later on.

Barty was taking his assignment from the Dark Lord seriously. Though he hated being in Moody's body and teaching ungrateful brats, he knew that one day all his work would pay off and at the end he would be at his master's side. Although his plans had taken an unexpected turn; Neville's face floated in front of him. He felt himself harden as he thought of the boy's petite frame pressed against him, his face flushed with embarrassment, looking at him with such innocent eyes.

Groaning he unzipped his trousers, he pulled out his aching cock and began to stroke it. As he stroked, images of Neville bent over on his desk filled Barty mind as he pictured himself thrusting his cock deep into the boy. Neville moaning, his face flushed with desire. Barty tensed and bit his lip hard as he came, breathing savagely. He then whispered a cleansing spell, and then pulled out his flask, taking a long sip.

The fact that he was attracted to Longbottom was a complete mystery to Barty. Neville was not one of the most handsome brats out there; however he had an air of innocence that Barty craved. Longbottom reminded him of himself at that age as well. The way Neville had clung to him earlier told him that the boy had a need to be loved. Barty knew from experience the need to feel loved by someone.

His father was very strict and never showed Barty any ounce of love. His mother loved him but was too often trying to please her husband. Barty knew where he stood with her. Even at his trial she was still trying to please his father, letting her own son be condemned to Azkaban.

Barty's thoughts strayed back to the kiss with Neville. He grinned, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth. 'Since I am going to be here a while, I might as well enjoy myself. Seducing young Longbottom is going to be a most pleasurable experience' Barty said to himself, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

 **Chapter Three**

"Is it me, or does the greasy git seem to be in an extra foul mood?" asked Ron.

"Its probably because of me; I get so nervous when I'm around Snape," Neville said, lowering his eyes.

"Its not your fault mate," Ron assured him, "Snape is a total bastard to everyone".

"Except to the Slytherins," cut in Harry.

Ron nodded, "Besides, that just proves that Snape is nothing more then a biased Slytherin bastard".

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," said a stern voice, "how many times have told you not to disrespect Snape? He's a member of Hogwarts staff."

Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "Hermione, you heard the way Snape was tearing into Neville in class and you're defending him?!" Ron declared with an outraged look on his face.

"Yes, Professor Snape was out of line today in class, but he's still a professor and should be granted a little respect."

"Respect Snape? Have you lost your mind Hermione? He's a Slytherin for gods' sake."

Neville and Harry both looked on in amusement at the two as they started arguing.

"I wish they'd shag already." said Harry, "This is getting annoying." Neville sniggered, following Harry and the arguing couple into the great hall.

Neville looked up to Moody's seat; it was empty. A feeling of disappointment washed through him. Ever since the kiss he had made sure to avoid the ex-Auror at all cost. Avoiding him had been a bit of a problem since the man went out of his way to talk to him in class. Like today, they were studying how to block curses when Moody, out of the blue, chose him to demonstrate the block in front of the entire class. This had baffled him because Harry could probably do the spell better than him. It took of all of his willpower not to respond to the man. It was hard, however, with the man's body so close to his. Somehow he had managed to do the shield. The professor awarded him 20 points, to the delight of the Gryffindors.

Neville blushed when he notice Moody staring at him.

"Weasley, Weasley," called a voice interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley," said Malfoy, standing with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Clearing his throat so everyone in the hall could hear, Malfoy began to read. Neville looked at Ron in sympathy. Malfoy paused from his reading.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's as though he's a complete nonentity." Malfoy smirked at Ron. The great hall was silently listening as Malfoy continued to read.

Neville, putting a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, looked up and saw Moody in the doorway. No one else seemed to notice him, as they were all busy listening to Malfoy. He tuned out Malfoy's voice and watched Moody. The man caught sight of him and winked. Neville flushed remembering their kiss. He broke out of his daze seeing the man heading towards them.

Neville jumped at the sound of a loud BANG!

Turning his head he saw Malfoy hexing Harry.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" roared Moody, who fired a spell at the Slytherin.

Neville started to laugh along with the others in the hall when he saw Malfoy being turned into a white ferret. He laughed harder when Moody started to bounce the creature into the air. Hearing his laughter, Moody gave him another wink.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall stood looking at him disapprovingly.

"Teaching." stated Moody.

"Is that a student?" cried the head of Gryffindor, her eyes widening. Sounds of laughter could be heard throughout the great hall as Moody changed Malfoy back. Malfoy looked frazzled, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"My father will hear of this!" snarled the blond at Moody.

"Oh yeah, laddie, well I can tell you a few things about your father," roared the man who started towards Malfoy. The student paled and started screaming like a girl. This caused another round of laughter from the students as they watched Malfoy flee the hall.

Neville watched Professor McGonagall scolding his defense professor, who secretly winked at Harry. He felt a wave of jealousy, watching the man give Harry a wink. 'He's not supposed to wink at Harry, that's my wink.' He watched as Moody left the great hall. Without thinking Neville got up and followed him.

"Where did he go?" Neville asked himself.

He was baffled that the man was there one minute and gone the next. Then felt strong arms grab him and pull him into an empty class room. He felt soft lips capture his mouth. Moaning, he clung onto the man, opening his mouth so that Moody's tongue could slide in. Neville's body bucked frantically against the older man's body, his tongue swirling around fighting for dominance. He moaned in disappointment as Moody pulled his mouth away.

Moody however did not stop. He gently lowered his head down, planting soft kisses on the boy's neck. He gently started to suck at the hollow end of Neville's neck leaving a red mark.

"Now everybody knows that you belong to me and no one else." said Moody. Neville's eyes widened watching the possessive glint fill the older man's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make profit from this.

 **Chapter Four**

Neville looked at the staff table in worry. He had not seen Professor Moody in private since their last encounter.

A dreamy look suddenly appeared over his face. Alastor was the first person that he had ever kissed. He blushed, remembering the warm lips pressed against his. A giddy feeling suddenly came over him as he thought of the man.

Which was all the time.

He thought about him when he got up, while he was in the shower, and even before he went to bed. He stopped calling him Moody; he was Alastor now. Besides Alastor called him by his first name, why shouldn't he do the same?

He looked up at the at the staff table in worry, noting that Alastor was not at the head table. He couldn't help but feel worry, wondering if Alastor was sick? He couldn't think of any other explanation as to why he was not at dinner.

Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore. Just then Hermione reached over and placed her hand over his, a worried look appearing on her face.

Nevy, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm not feeling well, that's all." he told her.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pom..."

Before she could even finish her sentence the door to the great hall suddenly few open. Everyone turned to see Alastor walk into the great hall, his fake eye honing in on two people, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. In his hand was a long walking stick; he gripped onto it tightly taking a few more steps. Neville almost jumped in joy, wanting to run over to Alastor and kiss him. He froze, noting that professor was looking straight at him, glaring at him.

Barty had been looking forward to seeing Neville. He grew angry watching the mudblood whore hang all over his Neville. 'Who did she think she was? Who gave her permission to touch his Neville?' Barty clenched his teeth forcing himself not to go over and hex the tramp into oblivion. Taking a quick swig of his flask, he turned and left the great hall, leaving in his wake confused staff members and a hurt Neville.

Neville couldn't help but feel confused; what had he done? He searched his mind for possible reasons for Alastor being mad at him. He could think of nothing. His eyes started to fill up with tears. He then began to scold himself. 'Stop that; stop acting like some love-sick puppy.'

Trying to force the ex-Auror from his thoughts, he then picked up the Daily Prophet. There was a huge article on the events that happened during the second Task. His chest filled with pride knowing that he was partially responsible for Harry getting through it. Ironically, though, it had been Alastor's book that had helped him.

"Neville," he looked up to see Harry looming over him, looking at him kindly. "Dumbledore wants to see us both." Neville frowned in confusion, wondering why Dumbledore would want to see him of all people.

Harry noticed his confusion and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure, whatever it is, it's nothing bad. He probably wants to talk about the second task."

He smiled and headed with Harry down to the headmaster's office. They heard voices coming from Dumbledore's office. Neville immediately recognized Alastor's voice. The door opened and there he stood looking at them both.

He blushed as he and Harry stepped into the office. Inside was Minister Fudge who started to talk with Harry. Neville, who was used to being ignored, turned and looked at Alastor only to find the man's eyes already on him. They stared at each other for a moment.

He flushed as he noticed Alastor's eyes trail down to his lips. He came out of his daze to notice that the Minister and Dumbledore where heading towards the door. Alastor got up as well; standing in front of Neville he handed him a piece of parchment.

Harry, looking at the parchment asked "What's that?"

"Homework." said Neville, putting the parchment quickly in his pocket. "I heard Dumbledore say something about candy." Neville quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah. There is some licorice in the jar."

"Be careful, Harry!" he warned, but it was too late. Harry grabbed up a handful of the candy; he dropped them as one of the black licorice bit his hand. Both Harry and Neville ran to pick up the candies. Harry's foot hit something. Both gasped as they watched a door open.

Harry's eyes were wide."What is it?"

"It's a pensive; my gran has one. She puts memories of things that she does not want to forget into it." He almost told Harry that she had a pensive filled with memories of his parents but he stopped. He did not want Harry or anyone else knowing about them.

Suddenly, he watched in horror as his classmate leaned in and fell into the pensive. Taking a deep breath he went in after Harry. He landed besides Harry who was sitting next to Dumbledore. Harry looked at Neville.

"Where are we?"

Neville looked around. "It looks like we're in a court room."

He suddenly spotted Alastor. He was younger looking and his hair seemed tamer. His breath quickened, suddenly feeling safe. Neville recognized Karkaroff, who was in a cage. As he watched, Neville realized that Karkaroff was a Death Eater.

He noticed that Karkaroff was desperately saying different names, but getting no reaction from the Ministry. Neville heard Snape's name and felt sick. 'Why was a former Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts? Dumbledore must be mad.' Then all the sudden the caged man named a particular name that made him froze.

"Give me the retched name!" shouted Mr. Crouch.

"The death eater who tortured Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife is Barty Crouch" Karkaroff roared. Gasps could be heard throughout the courtroom. People glanced over Barty Crouch Sr, who wore a stricken look on his face.

"Jr." Karkaroff finished with a smug look on his face. Neville felt his face flush as he lowered his head to avoid seeing Harry's reaction. However, he did notice a young man getting out of his seat. He was young and looked to be in his 20's. He was very handsome. For some strange reason Neville felt like he knew him, which was crazy. 'How would I know sadistic Death Eater scum like him?'

He watched as Barty Jr. took off running. He saw Alastor flick his wand, sending Barty Crouch flying into a large pile of papers. A warm feeling filled Neville's heart. He knew at that moment that he was in love with Alastor Moody.

Taking out the parchment from his pocket, he unfolded it. It read:

 _'Neville, Meet me in my office after curfew._

 _Yours, Moody'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this**

 **Chapter Five**

Neville stood looking at the door, his hand nervously gripping the parchment that Alastor had given him earlier. He raised his hand to knock on the door when all the sudden it flung open. There stood his professor with a smirk on his face.

"Neville, I've been expecting you. What took you so long?" he asked, gesturing for Neville to come in.

"We sort of got into some trouble," Neville said looking nervously down at his shoes.

"Oh really," Alastor said, not looking surprised. "I am not surprised seeing how you were with Potter and all. The boy seem like the type who always gets into mischief," Moody commented. "So what did he do this time,nothing bad I hope," Alastor said, smirking a little.

"Harry is not all that bad," Neville said trying to defend his friend. "He just has a hero complex to him." Alaster chuckled looking greatly amused. Neville blushed enjoying the fact that he made the man smile.

"Well in Dumbledore's office Harry acidentally opened the door to where Dumbledore keeps his pensive," Neville told Moody.

"Ah, and Potter being naturally curious slipped in," Alastor concluded.

"Yeah," Neville said, nodding."I followed him in. I wanted make sure he was okay," Neville said. "We landed in this courtroom," Neville told Moody."Karkaroff was there. He was in a cage; I think they arrested him or something," Neville said, watching Alaster who looked very tense. "I saw you there to," Neville said. Alaster turned towards him a strange look was in his eyes. A look Neville had not seen before.

"Then you must have seen the people who tortured your parents to insanity," Moody said, his voice thick with something Neville could not describe, it almost sounded like fear.

"Yeah," Neville spat angrily. I saw the bastard who ruined my life and my parents' and my gran's. He ran you know," Neville told Alaster." He ran like a coward, when Karkaroff named him. I hate him the bastard." Neville suddenly exploded, tears in his eyes."My mum and dad sit in St. Mungo's all day because of him. They don't know me because of him. I am all alone because of him." Neville felt strong arms wrap themselves around him.

"Your not alone, Neville. I am so sorry." Alastor rasped and pulled Neville close to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Crouch should be the one who is sorry." Said Neville angrily hugging Alastor closer to him, enjoying the feel of the man's body. "I am grateful to you. Your the one who prevented him from escaping. I saw it in the pensive." Neville said, smiling at him. Moody continued to stroke Neville's lower back. Neville moaned, wanting Alastor to kiss him.

Barty captured lips, his hand caressing Neville's flushed cheek. Neville open his mouth letting Alastor's tongue enter his mouth. He moaned allowing Alastor control the kiss. Neville realized what he wanted to do. He wanted more then just a kiss. He wanted Alastor to make love with him.

"Please..." Neville gasped, "Please, make love to me." he pleaded.

Alastor looked down at him."Are you sure?" he asked Neville.

"Please,I want you to be my first, please." Neville moaned. With that Alastor led Neville to his bed chamber; they passed a huge magical trunk. Neville stopped suddenly and turned towards it, thinking that he had heard something.

"What is it?" questioned Alastor.

"Nothing, I thought I had heard something." Neville said and resumed following Alastor. Neville blushed as Alastor led him over to a large bed. Alastor turned towards him and started to unbutton Neville's shirt, slowly taking it off. Neville moaned feeling Alastor plant tiny kisses on his neck. Alastor slowly picked him up and laid him on the huge bed. He watched Alastor take off his trench coat and boots, getting on the bed besides him. They resumed kissing, Neville slowly sucking on the mans tongue.

* * *

 ***Barty's POV***

All the while Barty started to take off Neville clothes in desperate need to see him naked. Barty wanted to make love to Neville with his own body, not Moody's. Neville belong to him not Moody. He wished that he could take the magical trunk and throw it into Hogwarts's lake.

"What's wrong?" he heard Neville ask him.

Barty, seeing the boy's worried expression, began to nibble at his nipple, causing Neville to moan. Barty enjoyed hearing the boys moans beneath him and continued to assault both of his nipples. Barty realized that he needed to put the spell on Neville soon. He had not taken the Polyjuice potion this evening, knowing that Neville would come to him. Quietly he mumbled a spell using wandless magic.

Neville felt confused. He knew that he was with Alastor but he could not see him properly. Barty watched Neville's confused state and started to feel guilty. He put a silencing charm around himself so that Neville could not hear him when he changed. Pulling out the fake eye that Moody used he threw on the floor.

Barty got off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was his handsome self again. He grinned into the mirror. He needed a shave but everything else was perfect. His body looked the same as it did in his twenties. Barty always managed to keep himself in good physical condition, unlike Moody who's body was the exact opposite of his. It disgusted him.

He looked back at his Neville and smiled. Neville did not seem to care. His sweet lovable Neville. Terror rose at the thought of Neville finding out who he was. It nearly killed him when he heard Neville's voice filled with rage when speaking of him. Barty felt afraid, for the very first time in his life he was scared.

"Alaster,where are you?" Neville called out. Barty made his way back to the bed, looking at his Neville with loving eyes. He captured Neville's lips, kissing him hungrily. He took off all of Neville's clothes. Neville moaned in disappointment not being able to see Alastor.

"Shhh, just feel," Barty whispered huskily in his ear. He then rubbed his harden cock against the Gryffindor's . He grinned, hearing Neville gasp in pleasure. Neville frantically bucked his hips, feeling their cocks rub against each other.

Barty moaned in pleasure and leaned down once again and started planting tiny kisses on Neville's chest. Neville could feel the mans tongue flickering rapidly over his skin. Barty made his way down to Neville's belly button, swirling tongue around in the hole; Neville arched moaned in pleasure.

Neville moaned in disappointment, feeling the man's cock stop rubbing against him, but it was replaced by something warm and wet. He arched and moaned, loving the feeling.

Barty took Neville's cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently at first. He removed it from his mouth. He smirked, hearing Neville's pleas for him not to stop. He started to flick his tongue over the tip of Neville's cock who was arching once again. Barty looked at Neville, who looked so beautiful, he thought, who was naked, with moonlight covering him, His body trembling with pleasure.

Barty abandoning the cock and started licking Neville's thighs, his hands touching his balls, squeezing them gently. Neville arched desperately, wanting the man's mouth back on his cock.

"Please, Alastor..." he pleaded, when he felt the man stop.

"Don't call me that!" Barty snapped, his eyes flashing darkly. Neville was his, that bastard Alastor Moody had no part in this. Once he calmed down he began to feel guilty, seeing the confusion and fear in his lovers face.

"Then what can I call you?" Neville asked him timidly. He didn't bother responding; instead he leaned down and took every inch of his lover in his mouth, swallowing the boys cock. He began humming, bobbing his head up and down, all the while touching the boy' s sack.

Barty felt his lover hands on his scalp, bucking frantically against him. Neville was literally seeing stars. He felt his climax coming closer and closer. Then it hit him like a bludger.

He screamed, his cum filling Barty's mouth, who swallowed every last drop of Neville's cum. Neville felt tears run down his face, his body still shivering slightly. He knew that this was not over yet, it was only the beginning.

Barty made his way back onto the bed and kissed Neville hungrily. Neville could taste himself.

"Show me how." Neville asked him shyly, wanting to suck his lovers cock.

Later, Barty said huskily. I want to cum inside of you." He said kissing Neville on the forehead affectionately. With that he took out a jar of lube from the dresser drawer. He quickly spread Neville's legs wanting to prepare the boy. He spread the lube on Neville's puckered entrance. Neville gasped slightly feeling at the burn as the finger enter him. He moaned as Barty Managed to work three fingers in him.

Barty could tell the boy was ready. He quickly put some lube on his cock. He moaned, loving the feel of his own hand on his cock. He then pressed his harden cock against Neville entrance. He then felt the Gryffindor clutch onto him tightly as the man worked his way inside of him.

"Are you okay, love?" whispered Barty, looking at the face before him filled with pleasure.

"Yes." Neville gasped. "Please." he moaned.

Barty knew what Neville meant. He slowly started to work his way in and out of Neville slowly, while recapturing the boy's mouth in a passionate kiss. Neville moaned as thrust into him hard. He then gasped feeling Moody hit a place deep inside him that he never knew existed; it felt incredible.

Barty noticing began hitting the spot over and over, harder and faster. Neville was moaning loudly and gasping. He began to tremble, feeling another orgasm approaching. Barty, feeling his own orgasm began fucking Neville harder. Neville suddenly arched up and screamed a shattering scream, feeling his orgasm hit him. He continued to cry and tremble feeling another orgasm wash over him.

Barty watched in pleasure as Neville came. He could feel the boys cum squirt all over his lower stomach and down his thighs. Barty leaned down his body, trembling, kissing Neville's lips. He started to move within him again. Finally, Barty cried out feeling his own orgasm take him. Breathing hard and still trembling from the orgasm, he pulled out of Neville. He then realized that the boy had fallen asleep. He pulled the boy's sweat slick body close to him, gently planting kisses on him.


End file.
